


The Battle for the Crown

by Thatloserwithablog



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Homecoming, Multi, minor cattiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatloserwithablog/pseuds/Thatloserwithablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a battle of popularity at Auradon as Homecoming rolls around and some nominees are more excited than others. Rivalries and tensions rise as the school debates who will be the next homecoming king and queen. Who are you voting for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle for the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write and will just serve as a way for me to write out some cute fluff between my fav ships. Hope you guys enjoy!

"Carlos!" A familiar voice called out frantically during lunch one day. He barely turned his head in time to see Jane rush over to his table, looking completely disheveled. 

"Jane! You okay?" He asked noticing the girl panting slightly as she sat. He noticed a piece of pink paper in her hand.

"H-have you seen this?!" She asked holding it before him. "Homecoming king and queen nominees." He read aloud as more joined the table. 

"Hey Jane!" Evie greeted warmly, as her and Mal sat down. 

"Sup, Jane." Mal asked, brows furrowed watching as Jane catch her breath. 

"I'm fine." She said. 

"CARLOS DE VIL AND JANE GODMOTHER?!" Carlos finally exclaimed, frightening the girls at the table. 

"I don't think they heard you on the isle, C." Jay said walking up to the table. "What's up nerds?" He asked sitting down next to Evie. 

"How did this happen?" Carlos asked looking at Jane in a panic. She shrugged sharing his expression. 

"So you didn't know?" She asked. 

"No!" Carlos exclaimed. 

"What are you two talking about?" Mal finally demanded, annoyed by all the yelling. 

"Jane and I are nominated for homecoming king and queen." Carlos explained. Jane weakly nodded in confirmation. Evie's eyes widen to the size of her plate before yanking the flyer from his hand. 

"When did they post this?!" She demanded, eyes scanning the page. 

"This morning." Jane said. "Audrey made me track one down for her." 

"Nominees Audrey Rose and Chad Charming-" Evie read out loud for everyone. Mal rolled her eyes. 

"No surprise there." 

"Jordan Genie and Jay Jafar." Evie added. Jay almost choked on his food. 

"Seriously? Awesome!" The thief exclaimed, before running off to find his girlfriend and share the good news. 

"Evie Queen and Doug Dwarf- EEEEEEEE!!" She exclaimed happily. Carlos and Jane didn't exactly share their friend's excitement.

"Well thanks guys." Mal groaned. "I officially have a headache." 

"What are we going to do?" Jane asked. Carlos shrugged. 

"Can we withdraw?" He asked before Jane could responded Evie let out an offended gasp. 

"You two have to participate! You were chosen by your peers!" She argued. "It be rude to not give the people what they want." She added.

"Who even cares about homecoming?" Mal asked looking at the flyer. "Woah! Wait what the hell is this?" She exclaimed. 

"Are you really surprised, M?" Evie asked, knowing what Mal was referring to. 

"You guys are like a power couple." Carlos added in agreement. 

"Yeah. All of these make sense other than us!" Jane argued, looking at her lap sadly. "I can't handle all that attention?" She said sadly. Before Carlos comfort her Audrey's voice rang out.

"Jane! Over here!" She called, waving Jane over to the table she, Chad, and Lonnie sat. 

"I have to go." Jane said sadly, before she could rush off Carlos caught her hand. 

"Hey. I'll talk to you before Chem, okay?" He said softly. 

"Okay." Jane said, giving his hand a squeeze before walking over to Audrey's table.

"I don't see the issue." Evie said. "What are you two freaking out about?" 

"Jane and I aren't home coming king and Queen material? We're not like Jay and Jordan or Chad and Audrey!" He said exasperated. "What the hell do we even have to do?" He asked and as if on cue their JMNI's went off. 

"Homecoming nominees will meet after school today in the gym to discuss the ceremony this Friday." Evie read out loud. "Well that answers that." She said with an excited smile, Mal attempted to ignore the whole issue and eat her lunch, and Carlos tried to figure out what to even do.


End file.
